1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to insect repellents and particularly to insect repellents for dogs, cats and other pets that carry fleas.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various insect repellents have been used for many years to kill and control fleas, ticks and other insects which are carried by various animals including household pets. Certain of the commercial insecticides and flea repellents can be dangerous and irritate the skin of an animal while other commercially available insect repellents and shampoos have proven to be relatively ineffective under certain adverse conditions. The present invention provides certain advantages over prior insecticides and known chemical repellents and therefore one objective of the present invention is to provide an insect repellent for use on dogs, cats and other household pets which is very effective in repelling fleas and which will not irritate the skin of the animal.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an insect repellent which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured and used over a prolonged period without irritation to the skin of the animal.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an insect repellent and method of preparing the same which will not be dangerous to the animal or to the user in its application.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.